Can't live Without You
by AzzieMusical
Summary: FF6: Locke tried to comit suicide, but is stopped by Edgar and Sabin. Some shounen ai (male/male)
1. Default Chapter

****

Can't Live Without You

By: Tawny Eyed Angel

One Shot. Locke tries to commit suicide, but is stopped by Sabin and Edgar. Some slash, shounen ai. (male/male)

"Locke!"

His eyes glistened sadly as he stepped closer. With a shaking hand, he tugged his bandana free, letting his light blond hair cascade into the wind. The decorated piece of material hovered loosely by his boots before spiralling downwards into the ferocious ocean waves.

"Locke, don't do it!" 

He sighed, removing the leather sheath from around his narrow waist and throwing it down to the side of him, the dagger inside making a muffled clang as it hit the rock.

His blue eyes closed, and a small diamond like tear trickled down his pale cheek. 

"Locke!!!!!"

Shaking his head, the young thief re-opened his eyes and took another step forward, so that the tips of his leather boots were neatly lined up with the crumbling edge of the cliff.

"This is for you Rachel" he whispered, his voice catching in his throat, "I'm sorry..."

He took a deep breath of the sea air, and swung his arms back ready to jump. Balancing his weight onto his right leg, he propelled himself into the air, split seconds before he fell.

"Locke!" the young King screamed, as he ran on the scene seconds too late. He cried out, and peered cautiously over the edge of where his friend had fallen.

Suddenly, another man whizzed past him and dove off the edge, his strong muscular body tensed for the impact.

"Sabin?" the king whispered disbelievingly. 

Shielding his eyes from the setting sun, he could see two dark figures silhouetted by the sparkling waves. Sabin, by far the larger of the two, was holding Locke in his arms. Carefully, he swung the unconscious thief over one shoulder, and began to swim towards the shore in long, even strokes.

"Hold on!" the young king cried, turning and following the path that he and his brother had just taken. He stumbled several times, causing him to curse out loud. At one point he grazed his arm across a jagged outcrop of rock, but he kept running, down to the soft golden sands of the beach. Sabin had already swam ashore and had lain Locke down, away from the waters edge.

"Locke, can you hear me?" Sabin repeated, his hand placed on the young thief's chest, "C'mon Locke....."

"Is........is he ok?" panted the king, his hands resting on his thighs. Sabin lowered his eyes and shrugged.

"I dunno Edgar. He's not responding....."

"No......" Edgar whispered, joining Sabin at Locke's side, "Please Locke, you can't die"

Locke's pale face remained expressionless, his angelic features lifeless. Edgar bit his lip, and bowed his head. Sabin looked over at him shocked.

"Eddie? You're......crying?" he murmured softly, reaching out to touch his brother's shoulder. He hesitated before drawing his brother into his arms, allowing him to cry into his shoulder.

"It's ok Eddie" he whispered consolingly, rubbing Edgar's back gently, "It's ok"

"Ugh......."

Edgar jerked backwards at the same instant as Sabin removed his hand from Locke's chest.

"Locke?"

Blearily, the young thief opened his eyes and stared up at the two brothers. He sighed softly, and sat up.

"I'm alive......."

"Why did you do it Locke?" demanded Edgar, grapping the thief by his collar, "Why?!"

Locke averted his gaze.

"I don't want to be alone any more......"

"And killing yourself was gonna solve that?!" Edgar snapped, brining Locke's face closer to his, "Locke, why didn't you talk to us?!"

Locke gulped and gritted his teeth.

"I-I couldn't. You wouldn't understand" he choked, "No one can help me now......."

Edgar sighed, and released his grip on Locke's shirt. 

"We could of helped you! We still can. We care about you, Locke!"

The thief closed his eyes, more tears running down his face. Edgar sighed, and reached out with his gloved finger to wipe the tears away.

"Hey c'mon. I didn't mean to shout" he whispered consolingly, "You scared me"

Locke stood up suddenly, turning his back on the brothers.

"I wanted to die. I want to die" he said calmly, not moving in the slightest, "I don't want to live anymore"

"You're crazy!" yelled Sabin, jumping to his feet, "Locke, look at me!"

Slowly, the thief turned towards the angry martial artist. His eyes widened briefly as Sabin drew his fist back and hit him squarely in the jaw.

Edgar winced as a loud thud was heard, and Locke dropped lifelessly to the floor.

"Sabin!" he cried, looking up at his brother. Sabin was crouched next to Locke, scooping him up in his arms.

"Eddie.....he was talking insanely. You don't want him to die, do you?"

Edgar shook his head, and held out his arms.

"I'll hold him"

Sabin nodded, and passed the unconscious thief's body over to his brother. Edgar tilted slightly, so Locke's body rested against his stomach.

"Locke.....why did you do it?" Edgar whispered softly, brushing his lips against the thief's forehead, "Why?"

Locke didn't move, until a crystalline tear dripped gently onto his face. He open his eyes, and stared up surprised at Edgar.

"Eddie.....your.....you're.....crying........"

"Locke!" the young king managed to sob, holding the thief closer to him, "Don't leave me! Please......don't leave me"

"Eddie......." Locke murmured, reaching up and tenderly wiping away his tears with a gloved finger, "Don't cry......"

"B-but.....i-if you died...." Edgar began, his own tears making his choke. Locke twisted himself out of the king's arms and placed his hands on Edgar's shaking shoulders. Edgar could already see the bruise that was going to form on Locke's jaw line.

Locke wrapped his arms round Edgar and held him close, feeling his shaking body against his. Edgar was taller than the lithe thief and it showed as he clung to him through his tears.

"Shush Eddie.......I'm not worth cryin' over"

"You are Locke....." Edgar began, a faint blush appearing on his tear stained face, "You are" 

~*~TBC?~*~

Oh man, was that cheesy or what? Just a little fic I wrote in Chemistry, lol. Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if I should continue or not! ^_^ Thanks

Merry Christmas!

~*~ Tawny Eyed Angel~*~


	2. Chapter 2

Firstly, very sorry for the long time, very long time, very very long time it's taken me to update _ I've had exams, coursework and another long fic (GW one) and soo......sorry _

Reen: Thank you so much ^_^ To avoid your mighty wrath, I'll continue ^_^

Linkin Fantasy: Thank you very much ^_^ It's a new writing style for me really, I usually write in first person, and I'm glad you like it ^_^

Kitties Curiosity: Thank you!! ^_^ 

zwee: and.........thank you :D

Valaraiya: Thanks for the support guys :D And just for you, I'll write a story about the penguiiiiin mafia and God Squad Owls :D

On with the story! And sorry for the such a long time to update. I really am, very sorry :(

The young king glanced over warily at Locke, who was staring emotionlessly into the roaring campfire. His shimmering blue eyes reflected the fire light in such a way that they appeared to be shining like stars.

"Locke?" Edgar half whispered, not able to take his eyes of the beautiful sight before him. The lithe thief had his long legs drawn up to his chest, and was resting his chin on his knees. Free from his bandana, his light bond hair fell in bangs over his face. Dried tear tracks remained on his cheeks, and a deep purple bruise decorated his jaw line.

"Yes?" he replied quietly, his gaze never leaving the flickering flames. Edgar paused briefly, and pulled his cloak tighter around himself. The night air was cold, and he had no idea when Sabin would be back from his hunting. Eating was the last thing on the young king's mind.

"Are you cold?"

Locke looked over at his friend, the expression on his face softening slightly.

"I'm alright, thanks...."

Edgar nodded, a faint smile appearing on his face. That sounded a bit more like the Locke he knew. He got to his feet and stretched, dropping his sapphire cloak to the ground. That was followed by his brown leather tool belt, and cobalt chest plate. A pair of gauntlets were added to the pile before he sat back down, wrapping his cloak back around his shoulders.

Locke glanced over at his friend, smiling slightly at the sight of the young king out of his battle gear. His long golden braid hung over one shoulder, two blue ribbons tied at each end. He seemed so much younger and innocent like this, free from his Royal duties, but haunted by his friend's actions.

Suddenly, Edgar felt something warm crawl into his lap, and he found himself holding Locke against his chest. He said nothing, but smiled warmly at the thief and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's ok Locke"

Locke clutched at Edgar's black shirt, his long nimble fingers ice cold against the king's warm body. His chin rested on Edgar's shoulder, and his other arm was wrapped around his back. Locke said nothing, but cried silently into Edgar's shoulder, who began to rock him gently from side to side.

"What happened?"

Edgar looked up as his broad shouldered twin stalked over to the other side of the fire, shrugging the carcass of some wild animal onto the ground. Edgar glared at his brother, who got the idea, and started breaking up the meat.

"How are you doin' Locke?" 

"........I've been better" the thief replied, shakily. Edgar could feel his frail body shiver as he spoke. Locke gently climbed out of the king's lap, and sat next to him, smiling faintly.

"What is that?" Edgar asked, glancing warily at the dead animal. It looked.....dangerous.

"Just a wild boar" Sabin replied matter of factly, holding a piece of meat on a stick over the flames, "Don't like boar?"

"Aren't.......boars.....dangerous?"

"Stop worrying. I've been fightin' boars for years! I'm a pro!"

"I don't doubt that. You should be more careful though......."

"Eddie, stop fussing over me!"

Locke smiled weakly as the two brothers argued, momentarily slipping back into his own world. He.....he had made Edgar cry. He'd......failed to reach Rachel. He.....was a failure. Why should he live?

For Edgar, Locke answered himself, looking over at the young king. He didn't know why, but he seemed so like having him around. Sabin too, for that matter. And Terra. And Shadow, Cyan, Relm and Gau. And Celes seemed to really like having him around.....even though he couldn't feel the same way about her.

Locke drew his legs up to his chest again, feeling the dull, burning ache in his chest subside. He felt so cold......his whole skin was tingling. He shivered, and drew himself up together tighter. He hadn't mentioned it to Edgar or Sabin......but after he'd been in the ocean, he'd been all shaky and shivery. He'd put it down to nerves to start with, but now it was actually becoming painful to breathe. He glanced over warily at Edgar, who was watching him protectively. Sabin had gone.

"Sabin's gone to get more firewood" Edgar explained, his face softening, "Are you okay? You look....pale....."

"I'm.......kinda cold.....that's all" Locke whispered, "I'm okay....."

Edgar reached out and touched Locke's bare arm gingerly. He jerked his hand back, and glanced at Locke worriedly.

"Locke.....you're freezing!" he exclaimed, grasping one of his hands between his own, "Why didn't you say before?"

Locke shrugged as Edgar reached for his cloak, and wrapped it tightly around his shoulders. He leant against the young king, sighing softly. Edgar, in turn, held the young thief gently against him, comforting him silently.

"Locke.....are you ever going to tell me what's wrong?" he whispered lowly, more to himself than Locke. Anyway, the thief was in an uneasy sleep, in the arms of the one he lived for.

TBC?

*smacks head* Cheesy cheesy cheesy. Hope you guys like :D Love you all! Hope to update soon! (and I mean soon this time :p)

Ja ne!

~*~ Tawny Eyed Angel ~*~


End file.
